starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Miniatures Battles
| Afbeelding = 250px | ontwikkelaar=West End Games | uitgever =WEG, Grenadier, Simtac | uitgavedatum = 1988 tot 1999 | genre=RPG | aantalspelers= 2+ | rating= | platform= }} Star Wars Miniatures Battles is een RPG met een "Wargame"-systeem, dat geproduceerd werd door West End Games van 1988 tot 1999. In 1999 verloor West End Games hun licentie en werd het door Wizards of the Coast overgenomen. Die produceerden hun eigen versie: Star Wars Miniatures. West End Games bracht zelf een viertal boeken uit over het miniatuurspel. De bedrijven Grenadier en Simtac werden gecontracteerd om de miniaturen te ontwikkelen en produceren. De miniaturen werden wel verkocht onder de noemer van WEG. Bob Charrette en Julie Guthrie waren de personen die de figuurtjes ontwierpen, die vervolgens in tin werden uitgegeven. Het was de bedoeling de figuren zelf nog te schilderen en soms nog in elkaar te zetten. De miniaturen konden uiteraard ook gebruikt worden bij de traditionele rollenspellen, om de karakters van de spelers weer te geven. Boeken * Star Wars Miniatures Battles * Star Wars Miniatures Battles (2e Editie) * Star Wars Miniatures Battles Companion * Star Wars Miniatures Battles: Imperial Entanglements Figuurtjes Blisters thumb|Aliens of the Galaxy #1 thumb|Aliens of the Galaxy #2 thumb|Heroes #1 thumb|Jabba's Servants thumb|Heavy Blaster thumb|Jedi vs. Stormtroopers * 40429 Aliens of the Galaxy #1 (Sullustan, Ithorian, Revwien) * 40443 Aliens of the Galaxy #2 (Arcona, Gotal, Quarren) * 40453 Aliens of the Galaxy #3 (Shistavanen, Chadra-Fan, Talz) * 40420 Bounty Hunters #1 (IG-88, Vytor Shrike, Boba Fett) * 40422 Bounty Hunters #2 (Dengar, Zardra, Bossk) * 40426 Bounty Hunters #3 (Boushh, Greedo, Barada) * 40424 Cloud City (Princess Leia, Lobot, Lando Calrissian) * 40446 Darkstryder #1 (Kaiya Adrimetrum, Brophar Tofarain, Gorak Khzam) * 40447 Darkstryder #2 (Ranna Gorjaye, Darryn Thyte, Jessa Dajus) * 40452 Darkstryder #3 (Lofryyhn, Kl'aal, Loh'khar) * 40427 Denizens of Tatooine (Luke Skywalker, Tusken Raider, Jawa) * 40423 Droids (Death Star Droid, Power Droid, R5-D4) * 40425 Emperor (Palpatine, 2x Emperor's Royal Guard) * 40442 Encounter on Hoth (Han Solo, Probot, Chewbacca) * 40438 Ewoks * 40450 Gamorrean Guards * 40410 Heavy Blaster with Imperial Crew * 40437 Heir Villians (Thrawn, Joruus C'boath, Gilad Pellaeon) * 40401 Heroes #1 (Luke Skywalker, C-3PO, R2-D2) * 40402 Heroes #2 (Han Solo, Chewbacca, Princess Leia) * 40432 Hoth Rebels * 40411 Imperial Army Troopers #1 * 40418 Imperial Army Troopers #2 * 40412 Imperial Navy Troopers #1 * 40419 Imperial Navy Troopers #2 * 40415 Imperial Officers (Moff Tarkin, General Veers, Officer) * 40444 Jabba the Hutt * 40445 Jabba's Servants (Oola, Bib Fortuna, Malakili) * 40430 Jedi Knights (Yoda, 2x Jedi) * 40436 Mon Calamari (Ackbar, 2x Mon Calamari) * 40449 Mos Eisley (Labria, Garindan, Kid) * 40451 Mos Eisley Cantina (2x Bith, Wuher) * 40456 Mos Eisley Cantina #2 (Ponda Baba, Dr. Evazan, Myo) * 40439 Noghri * 40408 Pilots and Gunners (TIE Fighter Pilot, X-Wing Pilot, Death Star Gunner) * 40448 Pirates (Nikto, Whiphid, Tamtel Skreej) * 40414 Rebel Commandos #1 * 40417 Rebel Commandos #2 * 40434 Rebel Operatives * 40405 Rebel Troopers #1 * 40406 Rebel Troopers #2 * 40413 Rebel Troopers #3 * 40421 Rebel Troopers #4 * 40428 Sandtroopers * 40433 Scout Troopers * 40441 Skywalkers (Darth Vader, Luke Skywalker, Princess Leia) * 40431 Snowtroopers * 40403 Stormtroopers #1 * 40404 Stormtroopers #2 * 40409 Stormtroopers #3 * 40416 Stormtroopers #4 * 40407 Users of the Force (Luke Skywalker, Darth Vader, Obi-Wan Kenobi) * 40435 Wookies * 40440 Zero-G Voertuigen thumb|Landspeeder * 40505 AT-PT * 40507 Bantha with Rider * 40502 Imperial Speeder Bikes * 40501 X-34 Landspeeder * 40503 Rebel Speeder Bikes * 40504 Storm Skimmer * 40506 T-47 Snowspeeder * 40508 Tauntaun Troop Packs * 50545 Imperial Troop Pack * 50546 Rebel Troop Pack Boxed Sets thumb|The Rancor Pit * 40304 A New Hope * 40303 Bounty Hunters * 40301 Heroes of the Rebellion * 40302 Imperial Forces * 40313 Imperial Troopers * 40310 Jabba's Palace * 40309 Mos Eisley Cantina * 40308 Rebel Characters * 40312 Rebel Troopers * 40306 Return of the Jedi * 40210 Star Wars Miniatures Battles * 40307 Stormtroopers * 40305 The Empire Strikes Back * 40311 The Rancor Pit * 40211 Vehicle Set * 40314 Zero-G Assault Troopers Externe Link * Overzicht figuurtjes category:Miniatures category:RPG category:West End Games